


Let Me Kiss You

by DopamineX



Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based on a Showhyung dream I had today morning!, Blond Hyungwon is back!! And Hyunwoo is undoubtedly smitten, Canon Compliant, Domestic fluff...? Idk lol, Fluff, He just loves Hyungwon soo soo much!, Hyungwon is a tease but he loves his boyfriend so so much!, Hyunwoo’s POV, Idk what else to tag this lol, I’m still kinda surprised that my mind conjured this up (okay not really surprised lol), I’ve never had an MX ship dream before, M/M, Taking care of Hyunwoo, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are absolutely smitten with each other.And Hyunwoo wants to kiss Hyungwon desparately!It’s just that Hyungwon is kind of a tease...But Hyunwoo wouldn’t have it any other way!





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyungwoniie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/gifts), [NunuChae_JP (Ultimate_Illusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Illusion/gifts), [booseok9798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/gifts).



> A fic for my babies ❤️🧡💛💚💙💕❣️💖💘💗💓💟💝💞💜
> 
> The tags say it all lmao  
> My subconscious conjured this up. Hope you like it! 
> 
> I have read through it once. If I left out any typos or errors, please ignore them and keep reading! I’ll correct them later on

There was a point when Hyunwoo wanted Hyungwon to go back to having dark hair. It wasn’t like he was tired of seeing him with blond, bleached or pink hair. But he missed his dark haired Hyungwon.

And God answered his prayers and Hyungwon had let his scalp rest and had gone back to his natural black hair again. Hyunwoo was thrilled because Hyungwon had done it without Hyunwoo saying a word and they’d made epic love that night because Hyunwoo just _couldn’t get enough_ of Hyungwon!

Then Hyunwoo had wanted Hyungwon to grow his hair out. Maybe long enough to brush his shoulders.

And by some miracle, Hyungwon had started growing his hair out! And now it was nearly long enough to touch his shoulders.

And Hyunwoo was again thrilled because he hadn’t said a word to the younger! Hyungwon had decided to do it all on his own!

Now, it had been a while since he went black haired again, and Hyunwoo wanted black haired Hyungwon to stay.

Because his boyfriend somehow became ten times hotter with black hair. But Hyungwon was always so gorgeous. The most gorgeous guy alive! So, him becoming ten times hotter was not healthy. For Hyunwoo, that is. Hyungwon’s scalp cheered, of course.

Yet, recently he dreamt a lot about blond Hyungwon. His boyfriend looking soft with his ash blond hair, blinking up sleepily in his arms.

Even now, floating somewhere in between the land of dreams and the land of wake, he saw his boyfriend, sitting at the edge of his bed, looking soft with ash blond hair, wearing a pair of black shorts and a sweater on his bare body, the neckline drooping to expose his pale shoulder. Hyunwoo just wanted to pull the younger close to him and kiss that flawless skin of his shoulder, kiss those thick lips he loved so much.

He reached out and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s slim, sweater-clad waist and pulled.

He felt a warm weight rest on his body and he wrapped his other arm around his waist as well, humming contentedly.

His chin felt ticklish and he heard a very cute giggle, making him smile in his sleep. His boyfriend was seriously the most gorgeous guy ever. God only knew _how_ Hyunwoo had got him to fall for him.

He felt warm kisses on the side of his neck and more tickles to his chin by something like a very soft makeup brush. Hair. His boyfriend’s soft hair.

He smiled and pulled the younger closer to his body, making Hyungwon giggle that beautiful giggle again. Hyunwoo sighed.

This was an amazing dream.

Except for Hyungwon’s sweater that was lightly scratching his bare chest. But he could ignore that when he felt Hyungwon wiggle in his arms and then a moment later felt warm kisses replacing the material of the sweater on his chest.

“Wake up.” Hyungwon whispered into his ear, his voice sounding like the younger was wide awake, somehow. Huh.. weren’t they sleeping together? When did Hyungwon manage to escape from his arms?

Hyunwoo groaned in complaint and snuggled closer to Hyungwon. His boyfriend giggled again and started lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

 _Damn.._ Hyunwoo groaned again and the nibbling turned into sucking. And then Hyungwon’s mouth left his earlobe and went to his neck. He felt soft kisses on the warm, golden skin there before Hyungwon sucked harshly on his adam’s apple.

Hyunwoo moaned and that harsh sucking, combined with soft hair tickling his chin constantly, woke him up.

He popped open one eye and squinted as he took in the room.

There was no one there, the curtains still drawn because Hyungwon didn’t like the sunlight streaming in and waking him up from his slumber.

Hyunwoo teased him by calling him a vampire. Hyungwon would just roll his eyes and then tackle the older to leave hickeys all over his neck, as if to prove the point.

Stylist noonas hated them on those days and the two of them would just grin at them sheepishly as the stylists worked their magic on Hyunwoo’s neck, all the while scolding them and begging them not to do it again, only for Hyungwon to repeat it soon after.

“Wake up.” Hyungwon breathed into his ear and damn Hyunwoo for finding that extremely hot. “I made you breakfast.” Hyungwon lightly nipped at Hyunwoo’s earlobe and Hyunwoo groaned, his dick becoming interested all of a sudden.

The blond giggled again, grinding his hips down against the older’s clothed member and Hyunwoo let out a whine.

His boyfriend was always such a tease.

“Wake up. I cooked for you. Nobody is home but you and I.” He kissed the side of his neck before extricating himself from Hyunwoo’s arms.

He hopped off the bed and stood by it, his hands fiddling with the hem of his oversized sweater, as Hyunwoo sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He gave the younger an once-over and his eyes landed on Hyungwon’s hair which looked soft and _ash blond_ . _Damn. How does he always know what I want without me saying anything…?_

His eyes went down to the younger’s milky white legs that he just wanted to lick and suck hickeys on. His eyes travelled up to those black shorts, which were awfully short, and stayed fixed on his soft cock. He reached out to touch it but Hyungwon dodged his touch.

“Later.” He winked and Hyunwoo sighed. Hyungwon looked so angelic. Hyunwoo just wanted to paint the image of how Hyungwon looked right now to the back of his eyelids.

He continued his interrupted once-over as his eyes travelled further up. Hyungwon had on a cream coloured sweater, which had one green and one red stripe running across the middle and an awfully low neckline that exposed that mouth-wateringly milky shoulder that Hyunwoo just wanted to lick and kiss.

So, he hadn’t been dreaming. He’d just been half-awake.

Again Hyunwoo reached out and tried to grab the younger to him and this time Hyungwon let him.

He sat down on the bed and Hyunwoo moved closer to attach his mouth on that creamy shoulder. He licked and sucked on the smooth skin while Hyungwon gasped out.

“Hyung, please. Come on. I woke up early for you today. We can do this later.”

Hyunwoo hummed and kissed the shoulder once before he let go.

Hyungwon stood up and cradled the older’s face in his palms.

“Brush and come out to the kitchen. I’ll be waiting.” He bent his head down to kiss the older’s forehead and then walked away and outside their room. Hyunwoo’s eyes stayed glued on the younger’s slim legs until they disappeared.

He sighed and got up from bed to head into the bathroom. Anything to have his Hyungwon back in his arms.

*

Hyunwoo walked out of the room, after he put on a pair of shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, and into the kitchen to see Hyungwon set up some bacon, omelette and bread toast on a plate and place a glass of orange juice next to it, on the kitchen island. Hyunwoo grinned as he hopped onto the bar stool and moved his hands to pick up his spoon and fork to dig in but was stopped by Hyungwon with a hand on his own.

He looked up into his boyfriend gorgeous eyes which had a mischievous glint in it.

“Nuh uh. I’m feeding you. That’s why I woke up early and cooked for you. I want to feed my cute and adorable boyfriend!”

Hyunwoo grinned before opening his mouth wide. Hyungwon picked up the spoon and fork and cut the omelette and bacon into small pieces and bent over the island to feed his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo chewed, his eyes raking Hyungwon’s form, making the younger blush. Then Hyungwon held a piece of bread to his mouth and Hyunwoo ate it mid-chew to taste the bacon and omelette with it.

Next, Hyungwon picked up the glass of juice and held it to Hyunwoo’s lips, who slowly drank from it, all the while having his eyes fixed on Hyungwon’s.

The blond positively beamed as he slowly and carefully fed Hyunwoo to his heart’s content. Hyunwoo smiled at his boyfriend fondly as he chewed and swallowed and drank.

His Hyungwon was just so adorable.

Once Hyungwon was done, he picked up the plate and cutlery along with the glass and kept it by the sink to wash later. He wet his fingers and came back to Hyunwoo’s side, rounding the kitchen island and Hyunwoo immediately snaked his arm around the younger’s waist and pulled him closer. Hyungwon smiled shyly as he gently wiped at Hyunwoo’s mouth with his wet fingers and then wiped his fingers at the back of his shorts before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Hyunwoo’s forehead.

“There! Now, I’m happy! I have wanted to baby you and feed you my cooking for days!” Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and leaned in.

“So, I woke up early and cooked for you! Did you like the food?” Hyungwon’s eyes shone with happiness and Hyunwoo nodded enthusiastically, making his boyfriend smile cutely. “I loved it, babe! You’re the cutest. And you actually dyed your hair ash blond again…” He ran his fingers through the younger’s soft hair and Hyungwon leaned into the touch. He loved how pliant the younger went in his arms.

“I knew you wanted me to.” Before Hyunwoo could say anything, Hyungwon said, “You didn’t have to say anything. I just know, always.” He winked and Hyunwoo asked, “How? How do you always know?”

“Call it boyfriend intuition.” He nuzzled his nose with the older’s and Hyunwoo chuckled.

Hyungwon dropped his hands and stepped back and Hyunwoo hopped off the bar stool.

He sipped from the glass of water Hyungwon had placed on the kitchen island and then kept the glass back to stare at the younger.

“You look _gorgeous_ today. You always do but currently you’re looking like a complete angel. We should take a selca.” Hyunwoo clapped once before murmuring to himself, though loud enough for Hyungwon to hear it, “I need to capture this beauty in front of my eyes.”

Hyungwon chuckled as his boyfriend ran into their room and came out with his phone.

“Okay, beautiful! Smile!”

Hyungwon did a cheesy pose of holding peace signs next to his eyes and bending to one side as he grinned. Hyunwoo clicked the picture while chuckling at how cute his boyfriend was.

“Come here, gorgeous. Selca time!”

Hyungwon launched himself at Hyunwoo who caught him, despite the phone in his hand.

“Gotcha!” He winked and then they posed, all cuddled up and in each other’s space and Hyunwoo clicked the selca.

He brought the picture up and damn, his boyfriend was a total angel. _And_ a babe!

“Okay, Wonnie. You have two options. One, I post this on SNS. Two, I’m framing this and keeping it on my bedside table. Choice is yours.”

Hyungwon chuckled and smacked the older’s arm. “I choose…” The younger pretended to think and then stuck his pretty pink tongue out. “Neither!” Hyungwon held his head high and turned on his heel to walk away, only to be grabbed by the waist and pressed flush against Hyunwoo’s front.

He placed his phone on the kitchen island and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“So sassy. I love it.” He purred into Hyungwon’s ear, making the younger moan.

Hyungwon gently turned in his arms and Hyunwoo leaned forward to capture the younger’s soft lips with his own.

Just as their lips brushed, Hyungwon stepped back and out of Hyunwoo’s arms and stuck his tongue out again.

“Not so fast. I’m not that easy.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “Come here, kitten. Give me my kiss. I haven’t had one since morning.”

Hyungwon walked into the hall, his hips swaying, as he looked over his shoulder and said, “If you want it, come get it, big boy.”

_Hyungwon is such a tease._

“You bet I am going to.” He followed the younger into the hall.

“I’m waiting, handsome.” Hyungwon smirked as he walked to the other side of the center table. Hyunwoo walked around, only for Hyungwon to walk around as well. They played a game of catch and dodge till Hyunwoo trapped Hyungwon in between his arms, hands pressed against the wall near their front door.

“Gotcha!” Hyunwoo murmured against his lips.

“You think!” Hyungwon ducked beneath his outstretched arms and escaped.

Hyunwoo groaned as he chased the younger around the hall and kitchen again.

Hyungwon rounded the sofa and then ran to the kitchen and went around the kitchen island.

Just as Hyunwoo cornered him against the kitchen counter, Hyungwon’s lower lip almost trapped in between both of Hyunwoo’s, the younger slipped away from his hold again and ran to the hall. Hyunwoo lost the last strand of his patience and he closed his eyes to get it back.

“Okay, kitten. That’s it. Stop playing with me and give me my kiss.”

Hyungwon giggled. “Come and get it, big boy. I’m right here.” The blond winked as he leaned against the wall near the couch.

As Hyunwoo walked out of the kitchen, Hyungwon ran into the hall giggling.

But this time, Hyunwoo was done playing games.

He immediately caught the younger in his arms and held on tightly as he tackled him to the couch, their bodies landing on it with a soft thud.

“Got you this time, sweetheart.” Hyunwoo breathed out as he stared into the younger's sparkling eyes.

“Yes, handsome. You did.” Hyungwon grinned up at him and Hyunwoo leaned in press their lips together. Hyungwon smiled into the kiss and Hyunwoo smiled as well.

He loved his boyfriend so goddamn much. Though he complained, he loved the chase.

“Admit it. You loved it.” Hyungwon murmured against his lips as he wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, fingers carding through his deep brown hair.

“You know me so well, babe.” Hyunwoo chuckled and then kissed the younger slowly and passionately, trying to pour into the kiss all the love he had for his boyfriend. Hyungwon moaned as he returned the kiss, with an edge of roughness, just the way Hyunwoo liked it.

Hyungwon knew him _too_ well.

They pulled back after kissing for a while, breathing a little heavily.

“How come the house is empty today?” Hyunwoo asked, too drugged by Hyungwon’s kisses to remember.

“Babe, you forgot. _Everybody,_ but us, has schedules today! _All day long!_ They’re even having lunch outside. And will come back only for dinner, around nine o’clock. The house is _all ours_ the whole day, to do whatever we please.” Hyungwon finished cheerfully, looking like an adorable baby boy.

“Wow. The things I’m gonna do to you, baby! You just wait!” Hyunwoo grinned and Hyungwon blushed, giggling as he buried his face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. God, Hyunwoo loved that giggle. It was his favourite kind of music.

“Waiting. Don’t make me wait too long though.”

“I won’t. We don’t get an opportunity like this often. And I’m not a tease like you.”

“I know. But you love that I’m a tease.” Hyungwon winked at him and instead of responding Hyunwoo used his breath to kiss Hyungwon senseless.

Later on in the day, Hyunwoo got their selca framed and placed it on his bedside table. Hyungwon whined and smacked his arm but he knew that the younger loved it, because later in the afternoon, Hyungwon climbed into Hyunwoo’s bed to shower his face with kisses.

Yeah, Jooheon would complain and whine all day long for not having him in the picture, but whatever.

Hyunwoo loved his boyfriend too much to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy so be sure to leave some if you liked this fic!
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
